1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tape printing apparatus for printing characters, numbers and symbols onto a longitudinally elongated tape. More particularly, the invention relates to a tape printing apparatus capable of printing concurrently combinations of character data (representing characters) and image data (representing graphic forms) onto a longitudinally elongated wide tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of tape printing apparatuses have been proposed. Most of these conventional tape printing apparatuses are designed to create a tape on which characters and other symbols have been printed. The tape thus printed is used illustratively as indices for video cassettes and like articles.
Over the years, users of such tape printing apparatuses have demanded a growing number of features. Today, what is desired in particular of the tape printing apparatus is the ability to print not only characters but also images, i.e., graphic forms. Such a capability is missing with conventional tape printing apparatuses; they are capable of creating only character-printed tapes.